User talk:Goldentrash
Wessex Would it be entirely possible if I could nab a tiny part of South West England from Albion-Gaul to have Wessex in Altverse? I would'nt take up much room at all, but I would very much like to have it in the game Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 17:01, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright, but we'd have to work out how Wessex became independent from Albion though. Come on IRC when you can and we can work something out. [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Albion-Gaul| ]] 01:02, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Well the origins I have is that it has been around since the establishment of the Kingdom of England in 927. When it separated from that, so there wouldn't really be any need to have it becoming Independant from Albion-Gaul. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 14:35, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Cool. I'll think that'll work. [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Albion-Gaul| ]] 15:39, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Im just trying to work out what Wessex would do during the Channel War? Also what sort of relationship do you think the two states would have? --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 15:46, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm not really sure. Maybe Wessex could be more or less a Albish principality during that time? Still technically independent while still sharing the same monarch, and thus would support Albion during the Channel War. But I don't know if that conflicts with your history for Wessex. Need Help with another emblem Could you please help me with another college emblem? -Sunkist- (talk) 05:02, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Map Would you be able to 'translate' one map onto another for me? I have a county map of the US and I'm using it to make countries, however I realized I, in order to make some of these countries, I would need Canada as well. I have found another map with has counties of both the US and Canada. I know you are better than me at doing these things. If you cannot, I understand and I'll just start from scratch. But I would appreciate it. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 17:41, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Making a flag an svg file Is there any chance you could turn a .png flag into a .svg flag? It would be greatly appreciated. Happy (Talk) 14:33, May 12, 2015 (UTC) User page 11/10. I am dying. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:22, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :^) [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Lurberas| ]] 02:06, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Custom script template Hello, I was looking through the wiki and noticed that one of your articles has a custom script for one of its nations. Since you're well-versed with the use of SVGs, I wanted to know if you would like me to make a custom script template for you to use in your articles based on the one you are using. I have one of my own called "Mikaean" ( ). I also added one for Justin for his Serran script ( ). If you would like your own script included on the wiki, feel free to drop me a line. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:18, October 4, 2015 (UTC) I'll certainly see what I can do. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:18, October 5, 2015 (UTC) It seems that we have something of a problem. The CustomScript module doesn't read double-letter lines like "AS". I had a similar problem trying to get the module to read and render diacritics, but to no avail. If you want, I can instead bind the letters of your script to single letters, maybe "a -> as" and so on. What do you think? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:38, October 5, 2015 (UTC) : I set up the script so that the syllables correspond to the first letter of each, and the last "la" is "v" and "ku" is "u", given that they sound similar. I hope you like the results. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:02, October 5, 2015 (UTC) *a = "AS" ( ) *l = "LU" ( ) *r = "RU" ( ) *p = "PE" ( ) *m = "ME" ( ) *y = "YU" ( ) *n = "NA" ( ) *e = "EN" ( ) *t = "TU" ( ) *i = "IU" ( ) *k = "KA" ( ) *u = "KU" ( ) *z = "ZA" ( ) *b = "BE" ( ) *v = "LA" ( ) No problem. If you ever need any adjustments made to the template, just let me know. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:40, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Maps I made the earth maps using an application called Fractual Terrain. The grey map version was painstakingly made in GIMP, using an outline of the earth map, and just filling in the holes. Not much else to be honest. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:59, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat It'd be appreciated if you could come to chat. Thanks. Happy (Talk) 12:03, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Once more Do you think you could come to chat at some point in the next six or seven hours. It'd be appreciated. Thanks. Happy (Talk) 15:32, November 25, 2015 (UTC) And if you have chance to come to chat once more in the next few hours, that'd be great. Happy (Talk) 17:16, December 3, 2015 (UTC) North Japan Sorry about this, I hope I'm not being too rude, but there was a few things I want to bring up regarding your North Japan thing. First of all, in country names you don't need to use gramattical particles, so that の is unnecessary. Secondly, "Democratic People's Republic" is usually translated as "人民民主主義共和国" (jinmin minshushugi kyouwakoku). You could also use "人民民主共和国" (jinmin minshu kyouwakoku), although that is more along the lines of "People's Democratic Republic". Thirdly, the translation for the "Japanese People's Assembly". You have "日本人民", but that is more along the lines of "Japanese people" (though it sounds weird). You'd need it to be something like "日本人民会議" (nihon jinmin kaigi) for it to make sense in Japanese as a translation of ""Japanese People's Assembly". And lastly, the way the country was formed. I was once planning on writing a visual novel with Japan being divided as a plot device, and what you have is simply unrealistic. The Soviets didn't have the necessary preparations to mount a land invasion of Japan. The issue wasn't manpower, it was transportation. The Soviets simply didn't have the number of amphibious assault ships required for it (compare that to the USA, which had been doing an island-hopping campaign and thus not only had a huge number of amphibious craft, but was very experienced in amphibious battles). A more realistic way of having the division come about would be to have the Kyūjō incident end in a success for the Japanese militarist extremists, leading to a overthrow of the Emperor of Japan (he would've been kept around byt the military but basically stripped of all political power). This would have to have been done after the rest of the Japanese military is convinced to join in (RL, the coup collapsed in part because people who controlled key parts of the Japanese military opposed it). So basically it would most likely go like this: *USSR starts preparing to invade Japan after Germany surrenders. *USA nukes Hiroshima and Nagasaki, leading to the gov't deciding to surrender. *The Emperor is overthrown by military extremists after the Kyūjō incident is successful, plans to surrender scrapped, Japan continues to fight. *USSR invades northern Japan via Hokkaido. *USA invased southern Japan via Kyushu (could happen shortly before or shortly after the USSR starts their invasion, both work). *During the invasion, the USA uses several more nukes on Japanese cities. Because of lack of undertanding regarding the effects of radiation poisioning, this results in some US soldiers getting radiation poisoning after entering into cities while they were still radioactive. *Sometime in mid-1947, the Soviets and USA go after key Japanese cities. Whether Tokyo would have been captured by the USA or USSR is debatable, but the plans for occupation looked something like this. Keep in mind, however, this was only a proposal, chances are the USSR would have rushed in to take as much as they could get, maybe even going as far as Tokyo (but don't quote me on this as I could very easily be wrong). The USA most definitely would have gone for Kyoto. Now, if Tokyo is taken by the Soviets then it would most definitely be the capital of the communist Japan. Don't worry, the southern part of Japan would still have an area that they can use as a capital - chances are they'd simply revert the capital to Kyoto (which was Japan's capital city before the Tokugawa clan unified Japan at the end of the Sengoku Period). Now, if the Soviets don't take Tokyo, then they'd use one of the northern cities for the capital. However, it's hard to say which one they'd use. Japan never had any prominent cities in the north, the north currently is and has always been a rural area known for it's agriculture rather than industrial production (any communist North Japan would most definitely massively industrialize the region, but that's another story). Sapporo would be a good choice though, since it's the 4th most populous city in Japan. This is just my take on it, could easily be ignored, but just wanted to bring this up. You can go ahead and ignore it if you want. Thanks for reading this. - Zabuza825 (talk) 03:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Dirigism Hey, I don't know how politically savvy you are, but I wanted to know if you could possibly shadow my work on Dirigism? I'm making an actual attempt to write a book for it (it was originally just an idea, but now I'm actually involved with it), so I needed someone who's into reading and politics to critique my work if they were willing. Are you willing? Will you take the red pill? Also, I take offense to your dislike of Illinois. If I'm not allowed to hate, then neither are you. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:36, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat isn't working Met me in Mibbit. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 06:39, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Collaboration No problem man. Also, I just realised you had Pablo Escobar as your avatar. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:16, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Runes I'll see what I can do, but it might be a while before I can. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:15, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to give your request some attention. I've been busy pulling midnight shifts at work. Now, what is the alphabet for your language? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 08:03, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but I can't turn your language into a typable font for you to use. All my attempts end up in images attempted to be used by the modules. You'll have to copy and paste unless you can find a better way of using the script on the wiki. :( Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:10, December 20, 2015 (UTC) New Script I need some help from you. You're a talented individual, and especially talented when it comes to vector images. I'm trying to come up with a new script I want to use for something. I want the script to rival that of the Orokin and Vulcan scripts in terms of appearance, and look like something a hyper-religious society like the Amarr would use. Something that the Catholic Church might use as calligraphy if it ever had the chance. Think you can help me with that? :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:47, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Just 26 for each of the alphabets. Thanks for your help :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:24, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Dang, that was quick! Thanks, I like it. I can separate the alphabet myself, I appreciate it though. :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:12, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Jon Hello, I love your work on Corazon Conworld. I would like to offer you a joint micronation project. Like Haiti and Dominican Republic, St Martin and St Maarten, and Cyprus and Northern Cyprus. I would like to start a realist project like that with you. If you are interested let me know. Jon123454321 (talk) 20:07, February 8, 2016 (UTC)Jon hmm... Maybe I have mispoken. I would like to start a seperate project with you. You can continue to adhere to your marvelous singles work. I was just seeing if an aditional joint project could be in the air. Here is my Photobucket http://s1291.photobucket.com/user/kbryant708/library/?sort=3&page=1 (for your personal observation only/will be changing password soon). See if anything there interests you. Thanks. Jon123454321 (talk) 00:08, February 9, 2016 (UTC)Jon Temporary password: Unicorn6 Jon123454321 (talk) 00:10, February 9, 2016 (UTC)Jon Okay, that's vibrant to hear. Hit me up any time you're ready to draw up a map. ;) Jon123454321 (talk) 15:04, February 9, 2016 (UTC)Jon Hello? Bowwow, you still active? Please don't tell me you jumped off a cliff or something. :( Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:37, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :He's still around, don't worry lol :) [[User:Centrist16| ]] 02:14, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, awesome! I was seriously worried. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:16, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Yah, I'm good. Been busy. Blanked my userpage because :P [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] 04:42, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Back Yes I am. Believe me, you're gonna love it. Everybody thinks I'm a nice guy. You wouldn't believe how many people say that. It's gonna be yuge. B) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:54, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey, Last year (I believe?) you made a good quality map for me, and I was wondering if you could make a good quality congress composition image, and upload it to the Brunant wiki (carrington.wikia.com). It'd be really appreciated. The congress consists of: 100 seats total HEX codes: *#b22222 - 24 seats *#008000 - 27 seats *#1b356e - 14 seats *#8C001A - 3 seats *#fdbb30 - 8 seats *#ff0000 - 1 seat *#000000 - 1 seat *#006400 - 1 seat *#8b0000 - 18 seats *#0080FF - 2 seats *#C23B22 - 1 seat Thanks in advance, Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 13:45, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Let me know if you're still up for a collab or not. Thanks ~Jon Need a flag Hey, I saw that you were responsible for making that snazzy flag for Wabash. I wanted to know if you would be willing to make a flag for the Dirigist Bloc? I don't believe my own flags are really hitting the nail on the head insofar as getting the point across. :/ Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:36, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hello, i got my page "Tuhran" deleted.It was incomplete i know, but i would like to get it back so i would start to finish it.I hevent finished it beacouse i had to sleep. Vasikle zhe ballhandler (talk) 13:10, December 13, 2016 (UTC) H'llo if you will need some help with russian write me Gtacher1099 08:41, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Or, Minecrafter900 Coat of Arms of Thuzan Hallo, I wanna ask u, how did you do this curved text on the CoA of Thuzan? (located on flag, white circle with curved "Thuzan" text, and with dragon) Re: long time no see Hiya, thanks for the welcome back! I might pop in the Discord sometime in the next couple of days. Been having quite a bit going on lately and have been working on stuff offline, but I plan on getting back on Conworlds full-time again soon. (And no, still not a big fan of Discord, but ah well :p.) AnnaOurLittleAlice (talk) 09:15, June 12, 2017 (UTC)